


Burning With Jealousy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [393]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Possessive Jensen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Hi!! Can I please request a possessive!Jensen/ fem!reader smutty fic pretty please? Like, maybe he gets really jealous about something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning With Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

It hadn’t even been that big of a thing, you and Jensen had been out at a little bar, enjoying a few drinks, when Jensen went off to use the restroom.

“Be right back.” He murmurs softly, giving a kiss on the side of your head.

You smile and nod, watching Jensen leave, and you wait for him quietly, looking around the bar at the different patrons.

About a minute later, someone decides to walk up to you, a flirty grin on his face.

“And what might you be doin’ here?” The guy asks.

“Chilling. Enjoying a few drinks with my boyfriend, who is in the restroom at the moment.”

“I see. Assumin’ that’s his drink right there.” The man points out.

“Yeah.” You smile. “It is.”

“Alrighty then. If I were your boyfriend, not even a trip to the toilet would make me wanna leave your side.” The man says.

“Is that so?” You ask, giving a small laugh. “Well, people have to go sometime. And while we talk about people, here comes my boyfriend again.”

Jensen stalks over, looking from you to the man.

“Who’s this?” Jensen asks.

“Just a person keeping her company.” The man says, backing up some.

Jensen wraps an arm around you and pulls you close to him, before kissing the side of your neck.

“Come on. I think we should be heading back home before we both get a little too drunk.” Jensen murmurs softly.

Jensen pulls you away, paying for the drinks and the two of you leave the bar, driving home in almost silence.

_

When you get back home with Jensen, he pulls you inside the house and into the bedroom, getting you down flat on the bed, kissing and nipping everywhere.

“If i knew any better…” You gasp, as you feel Jensen’s hands go under your shirt and bra. “…I’d say that you were jealous of me talking to that guy.”

“And what if I am?” Jensen growls in your ear. “What if I am burning with jealousy after seeing that?” He asks, pinching at your nipples, making you gasp again. Jensen pulls away, and starts stripping you out of your clothing before he strips out of his own.

He grunts and starts biting and sucking against your shoulders and chest, before moving down your body, and you know that there was going to be marks visible later..

“Jen…Jensen…” You grunt softly, trying to arch into his body. Large, firm hands come down on your hips, pinning them to the bed.

“No moving.” Jensen growls against your stomach, and you quiver in anticipation. Jensen works his way down, until he’s at your thighs, and he gives each a bite before pulling up and kissing you. “Mine.” He growls.

“Yeah? Show me.” You grin, eyes blown with arousal. Jensen spreads your legs, lining up and sinking in, your juices slicking the way.

You bit down on your lip, whimpering, and your eyes flutter, as Jensen starts to fuck you, panting  _mine_  softly under his breath.

“Jesus…Jensen…” You groan softly, gripping his shoulders as he thrusts. You can feel each movement he makes, and you make soft noises of pleasure.

“Mine. Mine.” Jensen grunts, leaning down and biting softly against your neck. “You are mine.”

“I’m yours. Oh, fuck. Yours, Jensen.” You groan.

Jensen starts moving faster, hips rocking, and you cry out, being filled over and over again.

“Fuck…fuck….fuck….” The word is the only thing that you can process in your mind, and it becomes a chant, getting louder and louder.

Jensen growls, sucking more marks on your neck.

“Say your mine.”

“I’m yours.” You moan. “Yours. Yours.”

Jensen bites down again, and you come, arching and pressing into Jensen. You can feel him come and the two of you pant, holding each other.

“I don’t like to see you flirting or what might even be considered flirting with other people.” Jensen murmurs softly in your ear.

“Yeah.” You grin, laughing as you pant. “I can see that. And I think I’m gonna remember just who I am with for a while.” You say, referencing all the marks and love bites.

Jensen gives a breathy laugh, and nuzzles into your neck.

“I hope so.” He murmurs.


End file.
